Coincidencia o destino
by Yumi and Yuki
Summary: El mundo de Sakura da un giro de 180 grados para una niña de solo 5 años. La familia Uchiha la acoge como un miembro más, pero ¿Que pasara cuando Sakura empiece a notar que le ocultan cosas? ¿Qué misterio esconde la familia? ¿Porque cuando está en problemas es rescatada por un lobo?
1. Salvada

**Hola a todos, esta es nuestra nueva historia. Esperamos que os guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero la historia es nuestra.**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre mí cada vez más rápido. Mis cortas piernas estaban llenas de rasguños, golpes y barro, y mis pies se confundían fácilmente con la tierra del bosque en el que estaba. Corría todo lo que podía, sin mirar atrás como hace unos momentos me había ordenado mi mamá.

Estaba muy cansada, las piernas casi no me respondían y ahora, en plena oscuridad me tropezaba con las piedras y caía por los desniveles. Oí unas pisadas detrás de mí y luego como una mano me agarraba de la camiseta desgarrada y me levantaba.

Estaba muy cansada y encima había empezado a llover pero pude verlos claramente. Eran dos hombres, de tez clara y con unos ojos de color ámbar. Las capuchas que se habían puesto para que no les reconocieran habían caído de sus cabezas mientras me perseguían. El que me había agarrado tenía en su otra mano lo que reconocí como un cuchillo y estaba manchado de algo oscuro que no podía identificar.

Intente desesperadamente soltarme dando patadas y retorciéndome pero eso solo hizo que me sintiera más cansada que antes. El hombre que me había agarrado levanto la mano que tenía el cuchillo. Mis ojos no se apartaron de la trayectoria que estaba llevando, iba a acabar en mi cuello, y no pude hacer nada más que gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

El hombre me tiro contra el duro suelo y acabe dándome en la cabeza con una piedra. Deje de gritar, me encontraba débil y atontada por el golpe. Sentía una especie de líquido salir de mi cabeza, empapándome la camiseta desgarrada. Mire hacia arriba y vi al mismo hombre con el cuchillo a punto de clavármelo. En cuanto vi como el cuchillo se iba aproximando cada vez más a mi yo solo cerré los ojos y me hundí en la inconsciencia esperando no sentir nada.

Cuando desperté estaba tumbada en el suelo, con las estrellas iluminando el cielo. Me incorpore con cuidado, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sobre todo la cabeza. Debajo de mí no estaba el duro suelo sino un montón de hojas que hacían una especie de cama improvisada.

-Vaya, ya te has despertado-gire mi cabeza hacia la voz y vi a una mujer de pelo negro que traía unas vendas en las manos. Cuando la vi me regalo una sonrisa.

Me tense y me puse alerta. No la conocía, era una extraña y mis padres desde siempre me han dicho que no confié en los extraños. Debió de darse cuenta porque se quedó dónde estaba y me sonrió, como si quisiera tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero cambiarte las vendas-me puse de pie inmediatamente en cuanto avanzo un paso. Estaba dispuesta a irme corriendo si se acercaba un poco más. Alguien por atrás me agarro los brazos y me tiro al suelo para que no me moviera. La mujer se sorprendió pero luego solo sonrió a mi captor.

Se acercó a mí y me empezó a quitar algo que tenía en la cabeza. En cuanto me empezó a tocar la cabeza el dolor que sentía se multiplico. Aguante todo el rato sin gritar aunque no pude evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas.

La presión que me había inmovilizado todo el rato desapareció cuando la mujer acabo. Me levante y vi unas vendas como antes pero que estaban un poco manchadas de sangre. Fui a tocarme la cabeza pero la mano de la mujer me lo impidió.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas no te va a cicatrizar la herida, así que es mejor que no te la toques.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis papas? ¿Quién es usted?

-Te encontramos cuando esos hombres malos te iban a hacer daño. Te rescatamos de ellos y hemos estado cuidando de ti desde ese momento.

-¿Y mis papas?

-Cuando te recogimos no vimos a nadie más. ¿Me puedes contar que es lo que os ha pasado para que acabaras tu solita con esos hombres en el bosque?-me resistía a hablar con ella pero si me hubiera querido hacer daño ya lo hubiera hecho, como habían hecho esos hombres.

-Las ruedas del coche se desinflaron mientras nos íbamos a la casa de mi tía y papa paro cerca del bosque. Yo estaba con mama dentro del coche mientras papa cambiaba la rueda y entonces esos hombres aparecieron del bosque y empezaron a discutir con papa. Mi mama me saco del coche y me dijo que corriera, que no parara ni me diera la vuelta escuchara lo que escuchara y eso hice-la mujer me miro tristemente y agregue. –Si no hago caso a mama luego se enfada con migo.

-Cuando te recuperes te llevaremos con tus padres. Cuando te trajimos no nos desviamos mucho del camino, con lo que llegaremos justo donde están. Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes-se parecía mucho a mi mama cuando hablaba.

-¿Señora, usted es una ninfa?-los humanos no vivían en los bosques, con lo que tenía que ser una ninfa, como decía el cuento que me leía mama todas las noches.

-¿Cómo es que has llegado a esa conclusión?-me pregunto divertida.

-Porque es muy guapa y vive en el bosque-explique.

-Nosotros estábamos yendo a casa cuando te vimos. Te encontramos por casualidad, aunque si es verdad que vivimos en el bosque.

-¿No vive sola?

-No, estoy con mis hijos y mi marido, al igual que tú vives con tus padres.

Iba a preguntarle otra cosa cuando apareció un niño, que se agarró a las piernas de la mujer y me miraba con interés. Su pelo lacio y negro hacían juego con sus ojos oscuros que parecían traspasarme. La mujer se dio cuenta y cogió al niño para después dejarlo a mi lado, con una sonrisa.

-Cariño, sé un buen niño y preséntate.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y tengo cinco años-me miro y espero. Al ver que no iba a decir nada me pregunto. -¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno y también tengo cinco años.

-Valla así que tu nombre es Sakura, que nombre tan bonito. Yo soy Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, y el chico que está detrás de ti es mi otro hijo Itachi-me di la vuelta y le vi. Era más mayor que yo, tenía el mismo color de ojos que Sasuke y su pelo negro lo tenía atado en una coleta baja.

-Es de noche y vosotros dos tenéis que dormir-se refirió a Sasuke y a mí. –Aunque, Sakura-chan se acaba de despertar, tienes que intentar volver a dormir.

-¿Ya se ha despertado?-la voz provenía de un señor muy parecido a Itachi y Sasuke. Por como miraba Mikoto al hombre y su apariencia supe que era el padre de Itachi y Sasuke.

Sasuke iba a ir a su encuentro pero yo le agarre de la manga de su camiseta impidiéndoselo. Él era el único que me daba un poco de confianza, aunque lo acababa de conocer. Tal vez era porque teníamos la misma edad.

-No te vayas-le pedí.

El me miro con molestia e intento quitar mi agarre sacudiéndose el brazo pero no le deje. Mikoto y el papa de Sasuke se miraron entre ellos y al final con un suspiro de resignación el papa de Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Sasuke-la voz de su papa era autoritaria y Sasuke se puso rígido. –Te quedaras a dormir con Sakura. Y no quiero ninguna protesta.-agrego al ver que Sasuke le iba a decir algo.

-No te preocupes, padre. Yo me quedare cuidándolos-no sé por qué pero cuando Itachi respondió eso Sasuke se alegró.

Al final como dijo el papa de Sasuke, él y yo nos dormimos juntos, con Itachi vigilando. Él se quedó dormido mientras hablaba con su hermano y yo me dormí casi al instante sin soltar el brazo de Sasuke.

Me hubiera gustado ser su amiga pero la mirada que me dio mientras nos tumbábamos para dormir me dijo más que si la hubiera dicho en palabras. El me odiaba y ese sentimiento no iba a desaparecer o cambiar.

Me arrime más contra su brazo y de él salió una especie de suspiro mientras dormía. Esboce una sonrisa. Puede que al final si acabáramos siendo amigos.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Para poner un review o tirar tomatazos?**

**¡Esperamos que nos veamos en el segundo capitulo de esta historia!**


	2. Mi primer amigo

**Yuki y Yumi: Hola chicos, aquí os traemos el segundo capítulo, por favor leer la nota de abajo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, nosotras solo los cogemos prestados.**

Unos bruscos movimientos me obligaron a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que me encontré al despertar fue a Sasuke intentando separarse de mi agarre. Se paró un momento y luego se giró y me miro.

-Ya era hora. Hace una hora que mi hermano se ha ido-me hablo con brusquedad.

-Buenos días-le conteste. No me era difícil ignorar los malos comentarios, ya que para poder sobrevivir en mi anterior escuela había que ignorar a todo el mundo, con decir que el lema de la escuela era "te cuidas solo".

-Suéltame de una vez-el tono de su voz era de impaciencia. Quería estar con su hermano de verdad.

-¿Qué aras si te suelto?

-Irme con mi hermano-me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

Mire a mí alrededor para saber si me iba a quedar sola. Vi a Mikoto a un lado lavando unas vendas. Solté el brazo de Sasuke, me levante y fui con Mikoto.

Al llegar donde estaba ella me gire y ya no vi a Sasuke. Agarre un poco la manga de su camiseta y tire un poco de ella para que supiera que estaba a su lado. Mikoto dejo de lavar las vendas y se giró hacia mí.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.

-Buenos días Mikoto-san-le respondí.

Dejo las vendas a un lado y me sujeto la cabeza con las dos manos. Me miro por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Ya se te ha cerrado la herida. Ahora podremos ir a buscar a tus papas. En cuanto vengan Fugaku e Itachi nos iremos.

-¿Quién es Fugaku?-ese nombre no me sonaba.

-Es mi marido y el papa de Itachi y Sasuke. Yo ahora mismo estoy ocupada, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Sasuke?

-En cuanto le he soltado se ha ido, además parece que no le caigo bien-le explique.

-Sasuke está en una de las ramas de un árbol mirándote-me susurro. Con el dedo me señalo un árbol próximo en donde estaba Sasuke en una rama sin dejar de mirar en nuestra dirección.

- Sakura-chan, Sasuke por las mañanas es un poco arisco y también es un poquito tímido, pero no creo que le caigas mal.

-Pero el solo quiere estar con Itachi-le dije.

Miro a Sasuke que en estos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados y luego se volvió a mí.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Mire con interés a Mikoto. ¿Qué podría querer ella de una insignificante niña como yo? Asentí con la cabeza y espere. Mikoto me caía muy bien, era como una segunda madre.

-Me gustaría que intentaras ser amiga de Sasuke. Él no tiene amigos de su edad, solo se relaciona con su hermano y creo que ya va siendo hora de que Sasuke haga amigos de su edad.

Mire de reojo a Sasuke, que seguía con los ojos cerrados y luego asentí a Mikoto. Alguien que parecía un ángel mientras dormía no podía ser una mala persona. Deje a Mikoto, que volvía a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes, y fui con Sasuke.

El seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando llegue donde él estaba. Alce la cabeza, ya que seguía en la rama y le grite. Sasuke abrió los ojos y me miro con molestia, para luego cambiar la mirada a una curiosa, ya que yo estaba intentando subir el árbol. Desistí después de varios intentos y ahora era yo la que le miraba con molestia. El muy idiota se estaba riendo de mí, en vez de ayudarme.

-Deja de reírte y ayúdame a subir.

-Si no lo haces por ti misma, no vale la pena.

-Pero los amigos se ayudan entre si-le replique. Me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que fuera a ser amigo tuyo.

-Da igual, yo sí quiero y con que solo uno quiera ya vale. Ahora mismo tú eres mi amigo Sasuke, quieras o no quieras-dije con determinación.

Yo estaba recostada en el tronco del árbol mientras él seguía en el mismo lugar que antes. Estaba tan absorta que para cuando me quise dar cuenta Sasuke ya estaba en el suelo, en frente mío.

-Si consigues llegar a la rama, en la que he estado yo, antes de que venga mi papa y mi hermano, tu sola, te dejare ser mi amiga-me lo dijo con prepotencia. Creía que no lo iba a conseguir.

Le mire por un momento, intentando decidir si era una broma o no. Le sonreí y me levante del suelo, poniéndome a su altura, para acercarme rápidamente y plantarle un beso en la mejilla como prueba de nuestra promesa. Lo que sucedió después fue muy extraño.

Mikoto había dejado caer las vendas, que ya había terminado de lavar, sin darse cuenta y se quedó un momento como paralizada. Luego, con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular con la mano recogió las vendas y siguió lavándolas, ya que se habían manchado de nuevo. De vez en cuando su cuerpo se convulsionaba y unas carcajadas casi inaudibles salían de ella.

Con Sasuke fue diferente. Sus ojos se habían quedado en blanco y su cuerpo rígido. Casi parecía que no respiraba. Cuando volvió en sí, su cara se puso roja y se llevó la mano a donde le había dado el beso sin dejar de mirarme. Luego se puso aún más rojo, si eso era posible, y luego salió corriendo hacia Mikoto mientras me gritaba que no me volviera a acercar a él.

Lo único que me vino a la mente fue "_ese niño es muy raro_". Me puse en frente al árbol y lo mire como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo. Tenía que darme prisa, ya que no sabía cuándo iban a volver el papa y el hermano de Sasuke. Me acerque todo lo que pude al árbol y vi unas pequeñas muescas en el tronco. Eran casi imperceptibles y no aguantaría ni tres segundos si me intentara subir pero lo hice.

Fui subiendo poco a poco hasta que en un movimiento no puse bien la pierna y acabe otra vez en el suelo. No sé cuánto estuve intentando subir pero al final lo conseguí. Tenía arañazos nuevos en los brazos y las piernas, y seguro que mañana me dolería el trasero pero eso me daba igual, estaba feliz.

Estaba en la misma rama en la que había estado sentado Sasuke. No estaba a mucha altura, un adulto podría tocar la rama con la mano si se ponía de puntillas, pero era una altura bastante alta para mí. Era la primera vez que para hablar con alguien en vez de levantar la cabeza tendría que bajar la cabeza.

Sasuke estaba al lado de su madre, mirando lo que hacía. No pude resistir y le llame gritando. Al principio me ignoro olímpicamente, pero al ver que pasaban los minutos y no me callaba se dio la vuelta y me miro. Me miro con molestia y se fue acercando hasta donde estaba.

Dio varias vueltas al árbol como si no se creyera que lo hubiera escalado sola.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy buscando la trampa. Es imposible que hayas conseguido subir tu sola-me dijo con burla.

Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que me llamaran mentirosa. Partí una rama que sobresalía de la que estaba sentada y se la tire a la cabeza. La rama le cayó justo en medio de la cabezota.

-¿Pero qué haces, loca?

-Eso te pasa por llamarme mentirosa, tonto.

Le saque la lengua y le empecé a hacer burla, algo que solía hacer siempre que jugaba con mi papa. Sasuke me empezó a llamar tonta y yo que le había dejado de hacer burla, le respondía llamándole pelo de gallina. Cuando cambio de tonta a molesta, cogí otra ramita y se la tire, esta vez la esquivo limpiamente. Desde ahí el juego de insultos había pasado a yo tirar cosas y el esquivarlas.

Para cuando el papa y hermano de Sasuke volvieron, yo ya me había quedado sin munición y Sasuke se iba acercando con la intención de tirarme de la rama. Mikoto tras terminar de volver a lavar las vendas se había quedado mirándonos. Yo me había dado cuenta pero el no. Se había metido completamente en el juego.

Itachi y su papa se habían quedado al lado de Mikoto viendo a Sasuke. Los dos estaban serios pero se podía ver en sus ojos la alegría que sentían. Seria verdad que Sasuke solo jugaba con su hermano. Me moví para ver a Sasuke, que estaba debajo de mí, y en el instante en que nuestros ojos se encontraron perdí el equilibrio y caí de la rama.

Durante la caída había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe pero solo sentí que había caído en algo blando. El grito de Mikoto sofoco el que había dado otra persona cuando acabe en blando suelo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con otro par de ojos que me miraban con preocupación.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

No podía hablar con lo que solo menee negativamente la cabeza para que supiera que estaba bien. Había caído encima de Sasuke y él se había llevado el golpe.

-¿Por qué no te has apartado?

-No puedo dejar que mi amiga se haga daño-giro la cabeza hacia un lado para que no lo viera, pero pude percibir que se había vuelto a poner rojo.

Mikoto junto con Itachi y Fugaku habían venido corriendo cuando me vieron caer y ahora estaban los tres rodeándonos. Mikoto me ayudo a levantarme e Itachi ayudo a Sasuke. Pude ver como en gesto de cariño Itachi le revolvía el pelo a Sasuke. Tire de la manga de Mikoto para que me hiciera caso, ya que estaba hablando con Fugaku, y cuando lo logre no pude evitar decírselo gritando.

-¡Sasuke y yo somos amigos!-Mikoto me sonrió y pronuncio un gracias que solo yo pude oír.

Deje a Mikoto con Fugaku y me fui con Itachi y Sasuke que estaban hablando. Intente cogerle la mano a Sasuke pero no me dejo. Parece ser que no le gusta el contacto con los demás. Me encogí de hombros y me quede a su lado, total, cada persona tiene sus manías.

-Sakura-chan-me llamo Mikoto. Me di la vuelta y le preste atención. Note que Itachi y Sasuke también prestaban atención a Mikoto. –Vamos a buscar a tus padres.

Íbamos todos por el bosque, yo estaba junto a Mikoto al principio de la fila y Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke iban por detrás nuestro. Mikoto me iba guiando por el camino ya que para mí todo era igual, seguramente sin ellos no hubiera podido salir del bosque.

Al salir del bosque lo primero que vi fue el coche en donde había dejado a mis padres por orden de mi madre. No podía ver si estaban dentro del coche pero aun así fui a mirar. Tire de la puerta, abriéndola, y algo se me cayó encima, aplastándome.

Unas manos grandes y con callos me sacaron de debajo de lo que me apastaba. Fugaku me levanto en el aire y me paso con Mikoto que me obligo a mirar hacia el bosque de lo fuerte que me estaba abrazando.

-¿Mis papas están ahí?

-No debes ver esto, Sakura.

-Pero mis papas tienen que estar ahí-me estaba empezando a revolver, quería verlos. En un descuido de Mikoto conseguí darme la vuelta y me quede paralizada.

Mi papa tenía medio cuerpo dentro del coche y la otra mitad en el suelo. Se podía ver que había estado apoyado en la puerta y al yo abrirla se cayó. Mi mama estaba en el suelo llena de sangre y con cortes muy profundos por todo el cuerpo. Fugaku e Itachi los estaban revisando pero no hacía falta, con solo verlos se podía saber que estaban muertos.

**Yuki: ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me dio mucha pena al escribirlo, aunque era necesario.**

**Sobre las actualizaciones. El fic lo iré actualizando cada dos semanas. Ya sé que es mucho tiempo pero ahora que estamos empezando a tener exámenes, otra vez, necesitamos estudiar.**

**Yumi: Me presento ante todos ustedes con una humilde petición… ¡LEED MI FIC "Two Demon Princess"! Así de humilde soy yo :3**


	3. Acercamiento

Habían pasado tres días desde que vi a mis padres muertos y mi mundo cambio. Fugaku e Itachi no me dejaron acercarme a ellos y no pudimos enterrarlos ya que se suponía que ellos no deberían de estar ahí. Me iba a quedar allí hasta que viniera la ambulancia pero Sasuke no me dejo. Me cogió de la mano y me obligo a ir con él y su familia. Yo no tenía fuerzas para resistirme con lo que me deje llevar mientras lloraba.

Habíamos estado andando por el bosque durante los tres últimos días. Sasuke no se separaba de mí en ningún momento y su mano muy pocas veces soltaba la mía. Durante esos tres días no había dormido, hablaba muy poco y solo con Sasuke cuando estábamos solos. Comía lo suficiente para tener energías para poder seguir andando y la única compañía que soportaba era a Sasuke.

-Casi hemos llegado.

Me fije en Itachi que era el que había hablado y le mire con duda. ¿A qué se refería con que casi habíamos llegado si aún veía todo arboles a nuestro alrededor? Me encogí de hombros y deje correr el comentario, ya lo averiguaría.

Como había dicho Itachi llegamos a una especie de mansión de madera que estaba rodeada de árboles y muy aislada. Delante de la puerta estaba un hombre muy parecido a Fugaku que en cuanto nos vio hizo una mueca de disgusto, algo que Fugaku ignoro olímpicamente. Algo de ese hombre no me gustaba.

-Pensaba que no ibais a venir-dijo mientras

-Es una reunión del consejo y familiar, claro que íbamos a venir, sobre todo cuando en esta reunión se va a decidir el próximo líder del clan.

No entendía nada de lo que hablaban pero Sasuke seguro que sí, ya que miraba con ira a ese sujeto. Itachi se había puesto delante de nosotros, seguramente para que no me viera, quedando yo detrás de Itachi y Sasuke casi a su lado.

-La guardería esta donde siempre. Os esperare dentro.

Cuando ese sujeto se fue, Itachi dejo de taparme. Mikoto nos miraba a los dos con preocupación y luego se arrodillo en frente de nosotros, con Fugaku detrás de ella. Miro a Sasuke fijamente, parecía que estaban hablando por la mente, y como si la entendiera el asintió.

-Sakura, nosotros tenemos que hacer unas cosas y os dejaremos a Sasuke y a ti con otros niños. Por favor no te separes de él y no hables con nadie hasta que nosotros salgamos-algo en el tono de su voz me decía que era muy importante que le hiciera caso, así que asentí con la cabeza y apreté un poco más la mano de Sasuke.

Mikoto y Fugaku se quedaron en la puerta, seguramente esperando a que volviera Itachi. A pesar de estar cogidos de las manos Sasuke iba delante de mí, al lado de Itachi. Al llegar a la parte de atrás de la mansión vi que había una especie de corral en donde estaban un montón de niños jugando, y cuidándolos estaba una chica que parecía tener la misma edad que Itachi.

-Itachi, pensaba que no ibais a venir. Solo faltabais vosotros.

La chica se acercó a Itachi de una forma muy rara, casi parecía que no sabía andar pero de alguna forma Itachi no podía dejar de mirarla. La mirada que tenía la chica no me gusto, así que cogí la tela del pantalón y tire de el para llamar su atención, ya que no iba a hablar.

Itachi volvió en sí, me miro y luego, al volver la mirada a la chica salió de él un gruñido que asusto a la chica y también a mí. Con una mirada a Itachi, Sasuke se metió dentro del corral obligándome a mí a meterme también. Me di la vuelta y vi como Itachi nos dejaba en ese sitio junto con esa chica y los demás niños.

-¿Qué tal has estado Sasuke-chan? ¿Y esta niña?-agrego cuando me vio.

Sasuke ignoro a la chica y siguió andando hasta que llegamos a un gran árbol que proporcionaba un poco de sombra. Pasamos delante de muchos niños para llegar al árbol pero ninguno de ellos se nos acercó, solo se quedaron mirándonos. Trepamos el árbol y nos quedamos en una rama que nos ocultaba de la vista de los demás, algo bastante bueno.

-Sasuke, ¿no piensas que soy rara?-durante estos tres días solo había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con Sasuke.

-No ¿Por qué debería?

-Por mi extraño color de pelo y por mi forma de ser.

-No veo nada de raro en que tengas el pelo rosa, más bien lo veo exótico, y tu carácter me gusta, no tienes que cambiar por eso.

-Pero si hubiera sido diferente, ¿crees que mis papas seguirían vivos?-no me gusto la mirada que me dedico Sasuke, como si se hubiera enfadado conmigo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Sakura. Ellos no están muertos por tu culpa, así que deja de castigarte a ti misma y de preocupar a los demás.

Solo nos conocíamos de cuatro días pero nos entendíamos tan bien el uno al otro como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Nos quedamos en silencio, Sasuke en su propio mundo y yo entretenida viendo a los otros niños jugando.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar con ellos?-la voz de Sasuke me asusto.

Deje de mirar a los otros niños y me gire para verle. Él me había estado observando mientras yo les veía jugar. Era cierto que me gustaría ir a jugar con ellos pero no iba a dejar a Sasuke solo.

-Solo si tú también juegas-tal vez conseguiría que jugara con los demás.

-Yo no voy a jugar con ellos, Sakura.

-Entonces juguemos solo nosotros-me miro con una ceja alzada y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Si eres capaz de conseguir una pelota, entonces jugare contigo.

-¿Me estas retando?

-Puede que sí y puede que no-se estaba burlando de mí.

Baje del árbol y con una última mirada me fui de ahí. Primero iba a preguntarle a la chica que estaba de vigilante. Durante todo el camino esquive tres balones y cuatro pelotas y cuando le pregunte si tenía alguna otra pelota me ignoro y siguió jugando con su teléfono. Me di cuenta de que la chica nos ignoraba, igual que nosotros la ignorábamos a ella.

Me acerque a un grupo de niños, que estaban llenos de tierra, y les pregunte por la pelota. Tuve que salir corriendo cuando empezaron a perseguirme y tirarme piedras. Eran demasiado salvajes pero pararon de tirarme cosas cuando llegue al árbol.

Sasuke apareció como un fantasma y sin pedir permiso les quito a los niños la pelota. Con la pelota en las manos les dio la espalda a los niños y se fue acercando a mí. Vi que uno de ellos cogió un palo y fue a golpear a Sasuke. Todo fue muy rápido.

El niño ya había bajado el palo e iba a impactar a la cabeza de Sasuke. Yo le grite y Sasuke fue lo suficientemente rápido para quitarse del camino. El palo aun seguía en el aire cuando Sasuke empezó a pegarles y cuando el palo toco el suelo, todos los niños estaban inconscientes en el suelo y Sasuke en medio de ellos con aburrimiento.

La chica junto con los demás niños se quedaron mirando, y cuando Sasuke abandono a los niños desmayados, los demás rápidamente los cogieron y se los llevaron a la chica mientras esta solo movía la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo.

-Aquí tienes-me lanzo la pelota y casi no la consigo atrapar.

-Eres fuerte-afirme. El solo se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados. Mire la pelota que seguía en mis manos y luego a Sasuke. Por su actitud sabía que no iba a jugar aunque se lo pidiera aunque si jugaba bien mis cartas podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-Sasuke, juega conmigo-abrió los ojos y alzo una ceja cuando vio que le lanzaba la pelota. Solo se movió unos pocos centímetros para que la pelota impactara contra el árbol y acabara en el suelo.

-Eres tonta y molesta.

-No me digas que tienes miedo a una pelota-lo dije con burla y le regale una sonrisa de superioridad.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y me traspaso con la mirada. Se la sostuve con la mía intentando que no se me notara que me daba un poquito de miedo. Sin apartar nuestros ojos cogió la pelota y la sostuvo en alto para luego lanzármela.

Le fulmine con la mirada. El muy idiota me la había lanzado con mucha fuerza, si volvía a lanzármela igual seguramente me rompería el brazo.

-Bruto, idiota, me has hecho daño.

Iba a darle con la pelota en la cabeza, en modo de venganza, pero ya no estaba donde se suponía que estaba antes. Me gire mirando hacia todos los lados pero no lo encontré. Fije mi mirada en el árbol y lo encontré en la misma rama donde habíamos estado antes sentados. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto a subir?

Note que los otros niños se habían quedado quietos observándonos, incluso la chica. Parecía que había una especie de línea invisible que mantenía a los niños fuera del árbol. Tire la pelota hacia ellos y me subí al árbol poniéndome al lado de Sasuke.

-¿No querías jugar?

-Ya te he dicho que solo quiero jugar contigo.

Los otros niños seguían jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose todos juntos, aunque me dio la sensación de que en realidad se estaban probando los unos a los otros. De vez en cuando notaba la mirada de Sasuke, como si quisiera decirme algo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

-Me estas mirando como si me quisieras decir algo.

-¿Te duele mucho el brazo?

-No, ya se me ha pasado-la verdad era que aún me dolía pero no hacía falta que se enterara. -La próxima vez no tires tan fuerte.

El silencio nos volvió a inundar trayéndonos el sonido de los juegos de los otros niños. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, los dos solos en silencio, pero cuando llego Itachi el cielo se estaba poniendo naranja.

Nos bajamos del árbol y fuimos con Itachi. Los otros niños se quedaron en silencio mirando cómo nos íbamos. Distinguí a uno de los niños que Sasuke había pegado mirándolo como si le quisiera hacer daño. Al llegar la chica se despidió de nosotros y sin ninguna palabra Itachi y Sasuke se fueron, mientras yo les seguía.

Los padres de Sasuke nos esperaban en la puerta de la mansión. Estaban más serios que antes y no dejaban de mirarnos.

-Alguien quiere conocerte Sakura. Ven con nosotros.

Antes de que Fugaku me cogiera la mano yo me agarre rápidamente de la manga de Sasuke. No iba a entrar a esa mansión sin él.

-Sin él, yo no entro.

Fugaku y Mikoto intercambiaron una mirada y se quedaron así durante un buen rato. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Al igual que antes parecía que Fugaku y Mikoto estaban hablando por la mente, aunque eso era imposible.

Fugaku, de repente, soltó un bufido y entro en la mansión sin decir nada. Mikoto parecía feliz por algo, y con una sonrisa, cogió a Sasuke de la mano y nos metió dentro de la mansión.

Seguramente Fugaku estaba enfadado porque no podía decirle que no a Mikoto. Se me escaparon unas lágrimas. Fugaku se comportaba igual que mi papa.

Las puertas se fueron cerrando solas, y lo último que vi fue la cara de Itachi que se había quedado fuera.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un Review?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Despedida

Estaba todo a oscuras, no podía distinguir ni a Mikoto y eso que solo iba unos pasos delante de nosotros. Seguía agarrada a Sasuke y gracias a eso, aún no había acabado estampada contra las paredes o en el suelo.

Todo el sitio estaba en plena oscuridad, no había ni una luz. Aun estando al lado de Sasuke solo veía su silueta, y sabía que estaba a su lado porque le apretaba el brazo con toda la fuerza que podía. ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran ver el camino?

Por todo el lugar empezaron a oírse voces, aunque más bien parecían ladridos. Mikoto aun llevaba de la mano a Sasuke, pero note que a veces incluso él se tropezaba. No me gustaba la oscuridad y acompase mi respiración con la de Sasuke para tranquilizarme. Era un truco que me había enseñado mi mama.

Note que nos habíamos detenido cuando Sasuke me hizo que soltara su brazo para cogerme la mano y darme un suave apretón. Detrás de mí, apareció una respiración que me dio un escalofrío y unos gruñidos, demasiado cerca de mí, empezaron a escucharse. Grite, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Dejad de asustar a la niña-la respiración y los gruñidos desaparecieron igual que como habían venido.

-Pequeña, ¿nos puedes ver?

-No-me salió como un susurro tan débil que pensé que iba a tener que volver a repetirlo pero no hizo falta.

Pequeñas luces empezaron a aparecer, hasta que iluminaron toda la habitación. Era velas y estaban repartidas por una enorme mesa, que ocupaba todo el centro de la habitación, y al lado de las paredes.

Sasuke y yo estábamos en frente de la mesa, con sus padres a nuestro lado, y en el otro lado, estaban tres hombres, sentados cada uno en una silla. Reconocí al que se sentaba en la silla de la derecha, era el hombre que estaba fuera de la mansión cuando llegamos. El hombre del lado izquierdo tenía parte de la cara cubierta con vendas, y su único ojo no dejaba de mirarme. Por último el que estaba en medio llevaba un sombrero, y se notaba que era más mayor que los otros dos.

-Ahora ya nos puedes ver-la voz que había hablado antes provenía del hombre del medio. –Soy Sarutobi, el actual dueño de este lugar, y ellos son Danzo-dijo mientras con la mano se dirigía a la izquierda. –Y el otro es Madara. ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?

Negué con la cabeza y seguí mirándolos sin apartar la mirada. Se notaba bastante quien era el que mandaba de los tres.

-Fugaku y Mikoto nos han contado lo que te ha ocurrido, y lo siento mucho.

-Vete al grano de una vez-Danzo lo dijo con molestia, parecía que no le gustaba estar en este sitio.

-¿Tienes algún pariente que pueda ocuparse de ti?

-Mi tía Tsunade, pero no sé dónde vive.

-Nos gustaría poder dejarte en la ciudad más cercana pero nosotros no podemos aparecer por las ciudades, con lo que tienes que elegir.

Sarutobi se levantó de la silla y se acercó a nosotros. Se puso de rodillas y hablo en voz muy baja. Por detrás de él podía ver la curiosidad que tenían los otros dos.

-Tienes dos opciones. La primera es que te acompañemos lo más posible a la ciudad y luego te las arregles tu sola, algo muy peligrosos para una niña como tú. La segunda opción es que te vayas a vivir con los Uchiha, ellos te cuidaran. Sea, cual sea tu elección, díselo a los Uchiha cuando ya estéis lejos de aquí.

Se levantó y con una mirada, los padres de Sasuke nos arrastraron fuera de la sala. El pasillo seguía exactamente igual de oscuro que antes, con lo que solté la mano de Sasuke y le agarre el brazo, hasta que salimos.

Cuando salimos vi a Itachi recostado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Abrió los ojos en cuanto salimos pero no se movió de donde estaba. Nos estaba esperando.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y hasta que no estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión no hablaron, como si los que estaban dentro pudieran oír lo que decían.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Ninguno de los cuatro me miro cuando Mikoto me hizo la pregunta, yo me quede callada. No podía responder cuando no sabía la respuesta. Una parte de mi quería volver, despedirme de mis padres y vivir con mi tía Tsunade, pero también quería quedarme con los Uchiha.

La mano que había estado agarrando a Sasuke antes, permanecía caliente y vacía. En cuanto salimos de la mansión, Sasuke soltó mi brazo y se fue con su hermano, dejándome sola.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que Fugaku dijo que nos íbamos a quedar a pasar la noche en el claro donde estábamos. Mikoto se fue con Sasuke a buscar leña, mientras Fugaku e Itachi se quedaron conmigo mientras hablaban sobre los turnos de guardia.

Les deje solos y fui a la mochila, que había cogido Itachi antes de irnos. Dentro solo había botellas vacías. Cogí la mochila y me fui por el mismo camino por el que se habían ido antes Mikoto y Sasuke. Si iba un poco más rápida seguramente los alcanzaría.

Me había dado por vencida. No solo no los había encontrado, sino que encima me había perdido. Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que oí un aullido. Había dejado de caminar y ahora iba corriendo, mientras escuchaba otros aullidos más. Me quede quieta cuando delante de mí apareció un lobo.

Comparado a los lobos que había visto con mis padres en la televisión, este era mucho más pequeño. Él y yo teníamos la misma altura. Era completamente negro, pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, de un color dorado intenso. En cuanto le mire a los ojos algo dentro de mi supo que no me haría daño.

-¿Tú también te has perdido?-se sentó y me miro, mientras sus orejas se movían conforme escuchaban movimiento.

-Estaba buscando el río, ¿sabes dónde está?-me di un golpe en la cabeza. Era imposible que un lobo comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, y mucho menos que me contestara.

De repente el lobo se levantó y se dio la vuelta para irse. Cuando ya estaba bastante lejos de mí, volvió su cabeza y me miro, como si me estuviera esperando. Corrí hasta él y cuando estuve a unos cuantos pasos de él volvió a empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Aunque sintiera que no me iba a hacer daño, permanecí lo suficientemente alejada de él como para poder salir corriendo en caso de que pensara atacarme. Me fije en que a veces las patas le fallaban y se tambaleaba de un lado para otro, como si fuera un bebe y estuviera aprendiendo a andar.

Le escuche gruñir todas las veces que se había caído al suelo, porque había apoyado mal las patas o simplemente porque se pisaba la cola, que no dejaba de mover de un lado para otro como si fuera una bandera. En todas esas veces me quede a su lado, dándole mi apoyo, aunque no me acerque para ayudarlo.

Para cuando llegamos al río, ya se había hecho de noche y el lobo estaba lleno de barro, hojas y ramas. Deje la mochila en el suelo y cogí la primera botella para llenarla cuando vi al lobo arrastrándose hasta llegar a mi lado y tumbarse.

La distancia de seguridad que había puesto por si me atacaba había desaparecido cuando le había empezado a costar el ponerse en pie. Le deje tranquilo y me puse a llenar las botellas de agua. Los aullidos seguían oyéndose y junto con el suave sonido de los grillos, hacían una bonita melodía.

Cerré la mochila, asegurándome de que ninguna botella se había quedado fuera. El lobo que había estado todo el rato tumbado tranquilamente, se levantó y se fue rápidamente, dejándome sola.

No sé porque, pero en cuanto el lobo me dejo sola me empezó a doler el pecho. Me lleve la mano al pecho en un intento de parar el dolor pero fue inútil. Sentía una tristeza más grande que cuando vi a mis padres muertos y hacía que me doliera el pecho, algo que no me había sucedido nunca.

Me di cuenta de que había alguien a mi lado cuando note que me habían cogido la mano. Levante la cabeza y me encontré con Sasuke a mi lado. El pecho me dejo de doler inmediatamente, en cuanto le reconocí. Seguramente estaba empezando a ponerme mala, era la única solución razonable para lo que me estaba pasando.

-Mama, la he encontrado-de los árboles salió Mikoto. Se notaba que estaba preocupada y no paro hasta que me tuvo entre sus brazos. Sasuke me soltó la mano en cuanto Mikoto me atrapo.

-Mikoto…..….no….….puedo…..respirar-seguramente tendría la cara morada.

-Hay, perdona Sakura-chan-aflojo inmediatamente el abrazo, e instintivamente intente recuperar el oxígeno que necesitaba. Tenía mucha fuerza.

-Te hemos estado buscando desde hace horas.

-Intente seguiros, pero me perdí. Yo también quería ayudar-mire la mochila que había cerrado y luego a ella. –Siento haberos preocupado.

-Bueno, lo importantes es que estas bien. Pero la próxima vez si no nos encuentras, vuelve con los demás. El bosque es muy peligroso, sobre todo de noche.

No sabía como pero de alguna manera llegamos al claro, donde estaban Fugaku e Itachi esperándonos, sin perdernos por el camino. Al preguntarle a Mikoto me respondió que era porque tenían muy buena orientación, algo que no creí al ver la mirada que le dio a Sasuke, como si le estuviera advirtiendo que no hablara.

Al lado de los árboles había hojas en el suelo. Estaban puestas de una manera que parecían una cama, como cuando vi por primera vez a Mikoto. Mikoto se fue con Fugaku, que estaba en el otro lado del claro vigilando los árboles. Sasuke se fue con Itachi, que estaba sentado al lado de las improvisadas camas y con los ojos cerrados. Yo seguí a Sasuke, y al igual que la primera vez, se sentó en las hojas y me dio la espalda.

Desde que habíamos salido de la mansión había dejado de hablarme y parecía que no soportaba estar cerca de mí. ¡El idiota me estaba ignorando a posta! Me senté a su lado y vi como él se alejaba un poco de su sitio para no estar tan cerca mío. Si quería jugar a ignorarme, yo también lo haría. No me va a ganar.

-¿Has decidido que vas a hacer, Sakura-chan?

-Quiero quedarme con vosotros, pero también quiero despedirme de mamá y papá.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, como si me comprendiera. Aunque era callado, frío y reservado, personalidad que seguramente había sacado de Fugaku, sabía escuchar y seguramente también daría buenos consejos.

-¿Qué harías tú, Itachi-nichan?

-Haría algo muy distinto que lo que tú quieres hacer-me dio un escalofrío cuando le vi sonreír. –Pero yo no soy tú, y tampoco puedo decidir por ti-nos quedamos en silencio. Poco a poco notaba que se me iban cerrando los ojos con lo que me tumbe en la improvisada cama y me dormí.

Mikoto me despertó. El cielo aún estaba oscuro cuando dejamos el claro y nos pusimos a andar. Esta vez Mikoto hablaba con Itachi, mientras Fugaku y Sasuke escuchaban. Yo me quede detrás, mirándolos. A los ojos de los demás, eran una familia, normal que estaban de excursión por el bosque, aunque yo sentía que estaban escondiendo algo.

Cuando volvió el silenció lo dije, no quería alargar más el tiempo.

- Quiero quedarme con vosotros, pero también quiero despedirme de mamá y papá.

En vez de sorprenderse, Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron entre sí, como si ya supieran mi respuesta. Mire a Itachi que negó con la cabeza. Él no les había dicho nada a sus padres y sabía que Sasuke tampoco lo había hecho. La única solución es que nos hubieran escuchado mientras se lo decía a los hermanos, algo imposible, ya que estaban en la otra punta del claro.

-¿Sabes hacía donde nos dirigimos, Sakura-chan?-negué con la cabeza.

-Estamos de camino a la ciudad en donde, seguramente, están tus padres. Se llama Konoha. Por este camino llegamos a la parte de atrás de la ciudad.

Eso significaba que iba a poder despedirme de mis padres, pero ellos, ¿me esperaran? ¿O se irán dejándome allí? ¿Cómo me iban a acompañar si ellos no podían entrar en la ciudad?

-¿Me vais a dejar en esa ciudad?

-Nosotros somos muy diferentes a las personas que viven en la ciudad. Te dejaremos en la ciudad una semana, así podrás decidir si te quieres quedar allí o te quieres venir con nosotros.

-Te dejaremos en las afueras de la ciudad. Recuerda el sitio porque será allí donde te vamos a esperar.

Asentí con la cabeza. Llegamos a los límites del bosque cuando se empezaba a ver el sol. Los cuatro se quedaron entre los árboles y me miraron. Era la hora de dejarles. Abrace a Mikoto e Itachi. Fugaku me dio un golpecito suave en la espalda y Sasuke solo me miro. No quería acercarse a mí.

Salí del bosque y mire todo el lugar, para poder recordar el camino. El mullido suelo verde iba dando paso a un suelo de cemento y arena. Había casas destruidas, y ladrillos sueltos que le daban un cierto aire de misterio a la zona. Al volver a mirar al bosque ya no los vi. Estaba sola en ese nuevo lugar.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos, de nuevo.**

**Siento la tardanza pero es que estamos las dos muy ocupadas y casi no tenemos tiempo para escribir, aunque he podido sacar un poco para traeros este capítulo.**

**Contestando a tu pregunta yoko midori chan: No puedo adelantar acontecimientos, así que tendrás que seguir leyendo e ir descubriéndolo por ti misma.**

**¿Qué os pareció?**


End file.
